


Belonging

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, MayThe4th Treat, Relationship Study, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Together, Rey and Finn find a place to belong in the Resistance.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



One of the things that were hardest for Rey to wrap her mind around was that there was so much _history_ to everything and everyone in the Resistance.

When Finn and she came together at the end of their long, busy days and shared all they had done and learned today, they often puzzled over this and more than once, sharing a feeling of being adrift.

“It feels like everyone’s a rebel in the second or third generation,” Finn told her one evening, not exactly looking frustrated, but…

It’s hard for Rey to put a name to the expression on his face but she shared this odd feeling of belonging and yet… not quite fitting in. Or not feeling quite certain that they were fitting in, at the very least. “Their lives have been so different,” she agreed, giving a small nod.

She’d tucked her feet under her on the ratty old couch she shared with Finn. It’s their place in the common room, everybody knew that. Every night they sat a little bit closer together, their voices hushed a little quieter, heads tucked closer together.

When she went quiet and listened to her own heart she could feel the yearning for more, to reach for him, to place her head on his shoulder and feel his arms wrap around her, to feel the same steady sense of belonging she felt whenever they hugged but not have it end with their embrace.

The day would come, Rey was full of hope. Some things simply took more time, just like figuring out how they could make the Resistance their home.

 

Tonight they were sitting with the new comrades who were quickly becoming friends, sitting close together as they always did when they were in a crowd – ever closer, with every passing day.

As it often did, the conversation had turned to the Rebel Alliance and the heroics of a war past. These were stories the young Resistance fighters grew up with, in them they found hope that it’s indeed possible to succeed against impossible odds.

Under the table, Finn’s hand found Rey’s and she looked towards him, shooting him a quick, sweet smile and squeezing his hand tight.

Asking questions aside, they were quiet when these stories were told. Neither of them felt comfortable contributing anything. Finn had been indoctrinated with the First Order’s twisted retelling of the war and while Rey had grown up scavenging the wrecks of that war, her way of connecting to it was hard to share with other people. They really only tried with another, when it was just the two of them.

Today, Rey gave his hand another squeeze and Finn used the lull in conversation to lean forward. Friendly eyes turned towards them, Poe giving a small, encouraging nod.

Finn licked his lips, before quietly starting, “You know, it’s funny you would mention the walkers at the battle of Hoth because I remember what they told us about their functionality…”

 

Finn’s kisses were quickly becoming Rey’s favorite part of their just-the-two-of-them evenings.

Some nights now they liked to trade in the couch in the crowded common room for a perch on the roof of their base; out of sight unless you knew where to look, shielded from wind and rain but with a perfect view on the star-spangled night sky.

She hummed in quiet bliss as his lips found hers again, eyes fluttering shut as she lost herself in his taste and how bright and alive he felt in the Force.

They broke the kiss laughing, leaning forehead against forehead, then another chuckle escaped Rey and Finn followed her into laughter once more.

“We should go, Kaydel’s party is about to start,” Finn murmured.

Rey grinned, she could see he wasn’t going anywhere. “Yeah, we should.”

They shared a mock long-suffering look and stood up, leaving their sanctuary behind to throw themselves into the bustle of the crowd below. In these dark days, everyone was glad to celebrate a joyous occasion.

They were holding hands again but today it wasn’t to give another comfort while walking among strangers.

This, the friends welcoming them, felt just as much like coming home as their time on the roof.


End file.
